A package body of this type may be used for a component which, because of its lateral radiation, is referred to as a laterally emitting component (a so-called “sidelooker”). The laterally emitting component may be produced in various ways. For example, it may be produced on the basis of a leadframe.
The laid-open application EP 0 400 175 A1 discloses a sidelooker which has a metallic carrier as a leadframe with electrical terminals, a semiconductor chip being applied to one of the terminals. The semiconductor chip and some of the terminals are encapsulated with a polymer, for example with thermosets or thermoplastics, after the application of the semiconductor chip, the polymer forming the package of the sidelooker. The sidelooker may emit and/or receive infrared or visible light.
In the case of a laterally emitting component comprising a package with a polymer material of this type there is the risk of degradation or material fatigue of the package under radiation at a wavelength below approximately 500 nm. This can reduce the service life of the component considerably.